finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit: The Town of Sweet Scent
Fruit: The Town of Sweet Scent is the third episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Prologue Aboard the subway, Yu reads to Lisa from his parents' book. After Ai complains about the chocobo's liking for her hair, Yu explains that the feather in his hair allows him to understand the chocobo's emotions. Despite the chocobo's contentment, Yu expresses his uneasiness of riding a train with no destination. Thief Within the Earl's throne room, Oscha reports that they have conquered another world. After the Earl expresses his satisfaction, Oscha mentions Kaze, suggesting he may be a powerful being known as "Unlimited". After Oscha suggests that the Unlimiteds may be more powerful than gods, the Earl gets upset, claiming he is the only god. As Herba requests permission to track Kaze down, a spore floats into the room, which reveals itself to be Fungus revived, but tiny. He informs the Earl that, true to the Earl's belief, he is indeed immortal, but it takes time for his body to rebuild. The children have arrived in another unusual place whose buildings are gigantic grapes, and cloaked men huddle in the streets muttering about being trapped here. Resolving to stay until the train departs, Ai spots Kaze on a bridge a short distance away. When Ai turns to tell the others of her sighting, Kaze vanishes, leaving Ai wondering if she imagined it. Unfazed, the chocobo eats a small part of one of the doorways, confirming that the buildings are indeed fruit. Ai sits down to try some of the fruit, when a short cloaked person snatches her bag and flees into the maze of bridges and buildings. Ai gives chase, and though Yu and Lisa attempt to follow, they are cut off by a crowd of cloaked people. The Guiding One Ai chases the thief into a bar, filled with cloaked people, and loses him among the crowd. Unseen to her, Kaze sits in a corner, speaking to one of the cloaked men. After she asks the cloaked men if they saw the thief, many begin to weep, claiming that anything lost in Wonderland is lost forever. Realizing she is lost, and tripping into an oversized watermelon, Ai becomes upset. Hearing the sound of waves, Ai is drawn to a strange light, where she comes across a giant clam with many pearls hanging from the ceiling, and a woman standing in its center, introducing herself as Fabula, "The Guiding One". Fabula consoles Ai, and listens to her story. As Ai tours the pearls as she talks, she notices creatures inside them. As she leans forward to examine it, it displays an impressive array of teeth. After Ai calls it "scarily-cute" Fabula offers to give it to Ai, calling it PoshePocket. Ai hangs PoshePocket over her shoulder like a handbag, and leaves to investigate a new sound: the sound of fans or propellers. After spotting the airship that was chasing them, Ai turns back to Fabula to question her, but she and her clam have disappeared. Frozen Flowers Aboard, Crux directs Herba toward Kaze, while Kaze watches from the ground. After Herba drops one of the crystal bombs, Kaze draws a handgun and shoots it in midair, shattering it. The dust causes many flower like creatures to sprout and attack Kaze, which he opens fire on. As he destroys the flower-people, their pollen spreads over the battlefield. The cloaked people breath it in and begin laughing hysterically. After Herba descends and taunts Kaze, he demands to know where the Earl is, and opens fire when Herba refuses to tell him. Spotting Lisa and Yu on the edge of the battlefield, Herba fires a blast of pollen at them. Ai stumbles onto the battlefield, moments after Lisa, Yu and the chocobo are hit by the pollen, and Lisa warns Ai not to come any closer. As Kaze continues to shoot the flower-people, and thus the pollen continues to spread, Ai turns to her PoshePocket, asking it for help. PoshePocket spits a watermelon seed that explodes, clearing the pollen. Kaze loads and fires the Magun, summoning Shiva who freezes both Herba and her flower-people, preventing their pollen from spreading. Epilogue Ai thanks Kaze before Yu and Lisa catch up to them. With the children's resolve revitalized, the chocobo's watch chimes, but being so far away, they panic over arriving in time. The train prepares to depart without them. Soil A single combination of soil was seen in this episode, and is detailed in following: The cry of the dark spirit/The cry of a soul without light - Dark Green/Forest Green The one that does not forgive creation/The soil that forbids the birth of life - Virgin White/Maiden White The one that freezes everything/To freeze all things - Ice Blue This summons Shiva, the Ice Queen. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi (unnamed) *Crux *Earl Tyrant *Fabula *Fungo (unnamed) *Fungus *Herba *Kuroki Kaze *Lisa Pacifist *Makenshi *Oscha *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Fruit – La ville au doux parfum